


Close

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alley Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt on Dreamwidth - "In an unfamiliar city abroad, Douglas just can't wait to get back to the hotel and pulls Martin into an alley to have his wicked way with him. Martin is at first mortified to be getting roughly fucked so near a busy street, but ultimately finds he loves the extra thrill of nearly being discovered by strangers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> 'Wynd' and 'Close' are both Scottish words for alley - Edinburgh's old town is full of them. Hope Scotland, whilst not technically abroad, will do as a location for the OP ;) 
> 
> If it's of interest, in my head, this fic happened somewhere like this: https://www.google.co.uk/maps/@55.9505614,-3.1888111,3a,75y,170.37h,84.22t/data=!3m4!1e1!3m2!1s5ED9PQw5PWb6866abWlLYA!2e0 though of course when it's darker and lonelier than the photo shows - think the car was capturing images at the height of the Festival... Naturally do feel free to picture it however you'd like, though ;)

“Douglas, what are you doing?” Martin was being towed along by his first officer in an exceedingly determined manner. “Where are we going?”

 

They were in Edinburgh for a night’s layover, and the two of them had just enjoyed a delicious Italian meal, chatting over the events of the previous week – notably Arthur’s decision that the portacabin needed a ‘garden’, leading to his attempt to start growing things on the scrubby patch of land next to their office. They'd been busy chuckling at Carolyn’s despair at the resulting soil tracks all over the place, and then dessert had arrived. Martin had ordered chocolate mousse and he had suddenly realized that Douglas’ eyes were tracking the movement of his spoon avidly.

 

“What’s the matter?” he’d asked. “Have I got chocolate round my face?”

 

“No,” Douglas had replied, and then, apparently heedless of the other patrons, he’d pulled Martin into a passionate kiss over the table. Martin had been taken aback – they’d been more than just colleagues for quite a while, now, but it was rare for Douglas to be so demonstrative in public – yet he responded with enthusiasm, sliding a foot between Douglas’ calves suggestively. At that, Douglas had practically growled, before abruptly standing up and flinging an approximately correct amount of cash at the table. He had grabbed Martin’s hand and led him out with barely a glance at the bemused serving staff trying to see them politely through the door.

 

And now they were in the street, Martin still being trailed behind Douglas as he marched onwards, flickery curls of pleasure in his stomach remaining from that ardent kiss. He tried again. “Douglas, what on earth –“

 

But Douglas had stopped, suddenly. His head turned left and right, checking for – something – Martin wasn’t sure what.

 

“Are you lost? The hotel isn’t down here!” For the first officer had ducked sideways, into one of the many alley closes that were a common feature of Edinburgh's old town.

 

“Not lost.” Douglas continued a few steps into the wynd, before stopping and pulling Martin tight against him. It was almost pitch black in the alley, next to no light from the moon or streetlamps penetrating the gap between the buildings, but Martin could feel the thrumming of Douglas’ pulse as they pressed together, could sense his warm breath against his cheek as Douglas kissed his way towards his ear. “Couldn’t wait.”

 

“Couldn’t wait?” Martin’s brain was fuzzy, distracted by the feel of Douglas running his hands up his back, insinuating a warm palm beneath his jacket. “What do you – _oh_.”

 

Douglas’ hips had met his – and Martin could suddenly understand the reason for Douglas’ haste. His FO was evidently extremely… excited by the situation. “Hello,” Douglas whispered, pausing in his kisses for a second, before bending his head to bite softly at Martin’s neck.

 

Martin gasped at the feel of it, his own arousal flaring hot and urgent in response. He squirmed against Douglas, wriggling in the tight hold to stimulate them both, when a burst of laughter at the end of the alley made him freeze. It was a group of students passing innocently by; but it brought home that they were hardly in a private location. He nudged at Douglas. “Come back to the hotel.”

 

Douglas shook his head. “No.” He rolled his hips firmly, then suddenly span them round so that it was Martin with his back against the wall, Douglas crowding intently against him, kissing him fervently, almost as if the world were about to end.

 

Martin allowed it for a few seconds but he felt increasingly flustered, all too aware of how hard they were against each other, desperation and need building in them both like a stoked fire. He broke free, gasping. “We can’t – not here –“ he panted.

 

“Need you. Now.” Douglas growled again, tugging Martin’s shirt free of his trousers, sliding his hands right up to stroke Martin’s ribs, thumbing ticklishly at his nipples until they peaked under his attention.

 

Martin gave a squeak of panic, hearing more voices from just feet away. It was late, but there were still people around… “D-Douglas…” he stuttered, propriety warring with the desire flooding heatedly through him. “Anyone could see.”

 

“They could.” Douglas’ hands were at his belt, now, flicking open his button and fly. In spite of his nerves, Martin pressed urgently into his groping palm, giving a hiss of relief as Douglas finally grasped his erection and began to rub rapidly at him. “Shall I stop?”

 

“No, God –“ Martin’s mouth formed the words before his brain could intercede. “ _Fuck_.” He drew Douglas tight against him, cupping his arse and holding him close, desperate to be nearer, wanting to writhe out of his skin with pleasure at the sensations Douglas was sending rippling though him. His fear of being caught was cross-wiring with his arousal, everything heightened in the dark.

 

Douglas was panting very close to his ear – Martin could feel his hot breath against his cheek. “God, _yes_ ,” Douglas hissed, and Martin turned his head to kiss him, their tongues meeting in a frictionless glide that sent tingles down Martin’s spine.

 

Martin was trembling now, but realized Douglas deserved something in return – he tried to reach for him, but was batted away. “Wait.” The captain was perplexed for a moment; but then, _oh fuck,_ Douglas was sliding down Martin’s body to his knees, bending before him in the alley, drawing Martin fully out of his boxers, the chill of the night air cool against his darkly flushed arousal.

 

It was dark down the wynd, but not totally black – Martin flinched. “Someone could see –“ but his whispered protest was cut off as Douglas bent his head and licked at the tip of Martin’s cock. “Shit.” Martin flung his chin up, cracking his skull against the brick behind, as Douglas took him suddenly deep into his throat - swallowing and sucking around him so that all Martin could think was _soft wet hot good so very good_ and his hammering anxiety became a mere background hum to the sheer exquisite _rightness_ of feeling Douglas’ tongue lapping firmly at him. He knew he was taking harsh, loud breaths, feared distantly that he was being far too noisy, but he couldn’t care, he couldn’t, not when he was so close –

 

He tugged warningly at Douglas’ hair, but the FO simply shook his head lightly and moaned, sending a delicious vibration through to Martin’s balls that finished him off completely. He couldn’t hold back – he was coming, jerky pulses that Douglas gulped down even as Martin looked frantically left and right, terrified that this would be the moment that one of Edinburgh’s locals would decide to take a shortcut home.

 

The fear seemed to lead to an inordinately long climax – Martin couldn’t remember being wracked by spasms like these ever before. It felt like forever before he was finally able to drag Douglas upwards and kiss him, desperate passion swirling, despite the sated warmth pooling in his stomach at tasting himself on Douglas’ tongue. “That was –“ he tried to say, but Douglas’ hands were at his hips and spinning him firmly round 180 degrees, so that his front was pushed up against the wall, Douglas mouthing frantically at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Need you, oh fuck, Martin, now –“

 

“Yes – yes –“ he was saying, catching Douglas’ urgency, not really knowing to what he was acquiescing but everything in him responding to Douglas’ haste and desperation. “Take me –“

 

Douglas groaned and wrenched Martin’s trousers lower, taking his boxers with them, so that Martin’s arse was bare. Just then the moon came out from behind a cloud, to Martin’s abstract concern – there was more light than ever, now, and he could still hear cars passing, the odd shout from a few metres away – but the feel of Douglas running two fingers roughly through his cleft drove away the nerves. He pressed back into the touch. “Have you got lube?”

 

“Just this.” He heard Douglas spit, heard the slick, wet sound of him fisting his cock, and he spread his legs in anticipation.

 

“Open me,” he invited, bracing his hands against the brickwork.

 

“Can’t – wait –“ Douglas gritted out, his hands returning to hold on to Martin’s hips bruisingly. “Like this.” He shoved roughly forwards, sliding his furiously hard cock between Martin’s thighs.

 

“ _Ah_.” The pleasure of it raced through Martin, and he clamped his legs as firmly as he could round Douglas, giving him a hot, tight space into which to thrust. “Yes, yes.”

 

“Martin –“ Douglas’ head fell on to Martin’s shoulder as he bucked rapidly against him.

 

“Come on, that’s it –“ Martin somehow managed to crane his neck to kiss Douglas’ temple, almost getting a head-butt for his trouble – Douglas was pounding him so hard. “Give it to me –“ He blushed, not usually being so explicit, but then –

 

“ _Gah_.” Douglas was coming, Martin could feel it, hot sticky pulses flowing over his thighs. On instinct, he reached down, thumbed over Douglas’ just-protruding cockhead, causing Douglas to yelp and twitch in a final spasm of ecstasy.

 

Martin tensed and checked hastily to make sure no one had heard – that no curious strangers were coming to investigate the source of the cry – but to his relief they seemed to have got away with it. He turned, half-propping Douglas up as he sagged into Martin, climax ebbing. Martin gently tucked him away, smeared at the ejaculate coating his legs and dotting his trousers with a tissue he found in his pocket.

 

Douglas chuckled weakly. “Don’t think that’ll really make a difference.” He looked down at Martin’s spattered thighs. “I made… quite a mess.”

 

Martin quirked a grin as he took in his disarray. Hastily, he neatened himself up as best he could, before kissing Douglas deeply, feeling a faint stirring of renewed interest at the sensation of his still-sticky fingers spreading the remaining come on to the nape of Douglas’ neck. “You owe me one set of laundry,” he warned, teasingly.

 

Just then, two men walked straight down the alley, and Douglas cuddled close into Martin to allow them past. Martin’s heart flipped over at the realisation that had that been two minutes before –

 

His panicky train of thought was interrupted by Douglas tugging once more at his hand. He looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the FO’s devilish grin. “Come on,” Douglas urged. “Back to the hotel. We’ve got all night, still.”

 

Martin grinned. “I think you mean all-night-minus-the-five-hours-sleep your captain insists you have.”

 

Douglas laughed. “But of course.” He tugged Martin’s wrist. “Now come along, _Captain_. I’ve got plans that would definitely be made more comfortable through use of a rather nice hotel bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr if you like - jay-eagle.tumblr.com :)


End file.
